


【娜諾】痕

by CrystalVanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: 娜諾（渽民×帝努），含微量俊諾、貂諾





	【娜諾】痕

★ NCT同人  
★ 娜諾（渽民×帝努），含微量俊諾、貂諾  
★ 🔞，大量情色描寫，未成年請勿閱讀  
★ 故事情節請勿上升真人

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「渽民？羅渽民──！」

羅渽民回過神，身下的李帝努剛經歷過一輪高潮，泛紅的雙頰似乎還蒸著微微熱氣。他正睜著泛著微微淚光的雙眼，疑惑的看著做愛做到一半恍神的自己。

略為尷尬的笑了笑，羅渽民安撫性的捏了捏李帝努的臉頰，剛想退出來便被李帝努扭了扭屁股夾住。「不繼續了？但你還沒射呢？」

那雙純淨的黑色瞳仁盯著他，他甚至能從中看見自己的倒影。突然就沒了繼續下去的興致。「沒關係，反正你已經到了。我最近有點累，就不勉強弄出來了。」

「欸咦，這樣多不盡興啊～是因為累了嗎，那我幫你吧。」說著，李帝努動作迅速的從他身下鑽出來，摘了保險套後把他的性器含入口中開始吮吸，動作行雲流水的絲毫沒給羅渽民拒絕的機會。

剛脫離緊致的包圍，馬上又進入了另一個靈活濕潤的天堂，羅渽民忍不住舒爽的嘆了口氣，性器也誠實的更加硬挺膨脹。李帝努被撐的有點難受，往上飛了他一個沒什麼威懾力的白眼。如此風情萬種的畫面，卻讓羅渽民的思緒慢慢游離。

 

 

「你以為自己能跟他維持這樣的關係多久？」

把我叫上來就是為了講這句話嗎。羅渽民連話都懶得回，擺擺手就準備離開中庭，他還有社團活動要參加呢。

「別自欺欺人了，羅渽民。他喜歡道英學長是事實，你要自私的強留他在身邊多久？有些人的確是能做出愛來的，但他不是。」

羅渽民停下腳步，重新審視起眼前的人。上學期來的轉學生黃仁俊，身材單薄、臉龐清秀，但整個人散發出堅定可靠的感覺，眼睛也亮閃閃的沒有一絲迷惘。

除去身材，簡直就像是小一號的──

羅渽民彎起嘴角。「關你什麼事？別以為憑你的長相，就會得到任何機會。」黃仁俊平靜的看著他。「我當然知道。在他移情別戀之前，就算我再怎麼爭取他的愛，也註定只會是道英學長的替代品。更何況他床上還有你羅渽民，怎麼輪的到我呢？我的確是喜歡他，但維持現在這種朋友狀態也不錯。」羅渽民剛想開口，但黃仁俊接下來的話讓他的辯白如鯁在喉。

「你聽說了嗎，道英學長最近分手了。帝努他知道後，會怎麼做呢？」

 

 

羅渽民忘記自己當天是怎麼離開中庭的了。

當初一直逃避的，終於成為了現實。在得知道英學長已經名草有主時，他藉機用全副身心安慰了受傷的李帝努，後來就一直保持床伴的關係到現在。

雖然數不清已經親密交纏了幾次，但是心的距離卻感覺很難再前進了。尤其是每次高潮射精時，從李帝努口中喊出的總是那個名字。

嗚──道英學長──

 

 

劇烈的咳嗽聲驚醒了羅渽民。他趕忙彎下身子查看李帝努的狀況，看他咳的撕心裂肺，趕緊端起了身邊的水灌了他好幾口。

「咳、咳……羅渽民，你差點把我插到窒息欸！真是太過分了，而且要射之前都不講一下，害我嗆到，……」

羅渽民仔細看著喋喋不休抱怨的李帝努，他身上原本光潔白皙的肌膚被印上了怵目驚心的痕跡，腰部青青紫紫的掐痕、胸口還留著印的咬痕、屁股大腿處星星點點的瘀痕，這樣看起來剛剛那一場簡直是家暴等級的性愛了。

「對不起……」他喏喏的道歉。李帝努頓了頓，笑著彎起了他那雙純潔溫柔的雙眼。

「所以也只有我能忍受你啦～」

充滿著自己氣味的身軀投入懷抱，羅渽民感受著他的唇舌在頸側舔吻，似是愛撫更似是安慰。

沒錯，只有你能完全接受我的一切，我也只想要擁你入懷。

所以請容許我的自私，在你離開我之前，留下更多能證明存在的刻痕吧。

 

 

～Fin～  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
